Electric Skin
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Roman has a problem. but dont let the title fool you; it goes deeper then his skin. What do you do, when you're dragged into a living nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Jesse isn't the most normal guy on the block. He's not even the most normal guy in the school, let alone world. He doesn't fit the average stereotypical teenage image and he's okay with that because he doesn't want to be one of the crowd. Being part of millions of people isn't something Jesse's ever wanted to do. So maybe that's the reason he looks so different. He's really tall, 6' 2"; and pale. He's thin and somewhat muscled and his mom tells him he has a runner or a swimmers body- he doesn't see it. His eyes are something to look at though, their solid black, pupils cornea, everything. There's still the white part but the cornea is black and although his friends and sister think it's cool; he thinks it makes him a freak. Black hair that is shaggy and really needs a haircut but he doesn't feel the need to go to a barber's shop yet hangs in front of his right eye which is totally convenient because it hides the fact that he has an eyebrow piercing from all of his class mates and if they knew that would only label him as more of a freak. He has other piercing; a lip ring and a bar through his ear, but he never wears any of them to school. His mom and friends and sister all say eh should so wear them because they're wicked- he doesn't think so. Not to mention his tattoos, he has a multitude of them but his school uniform hides them all. And yeah, you might be missing out on a few important things about Jesse, but that's fine because eventually you'll figure them out. Because when you live in the small town of Ckyra; nothing stays buried for long. But Jesse's managed to last seventeen years without a slip up so hopefully he can manage for the rest of his life, however long that may be. Don't be worried by that statement because he's not depressed or suicidal or anything like that. He just doesn't have the best life, doesn't come from a good background, and doesn't have the right history. Jesse's had bad luck literally since day one. First grade, everyone else had someone to sit with, or play with, be with. He sat in his chair my himself- because no one wanted to play with the boy with black hair and silver eyes. Fourth grade and everyone was supposed to pick a partner for a science project, he didn't have anyone. It all just went down hill from there and Jesse was fine with it, he didn't need people. People just get in the way and gain unneeded and unwanted control over your emotions. Jesse doesn't like being controlled, so maybe that's why he mouthed back to his teacher, and ended up in after school two hour detention. Fate seemed to have it in for him, and things were about to get worse. He should have never got that detention, or used his gift to get there.

A/N: ok, guys this is a new story and I just wanna say something. If you have a PROBLEM with MY STORY, keep your opinion to yourself. I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! If you don't like it- DON'T FLIPPING READ IT. Ok. Good.


	2. the real beginning

A/N: ok, guys this is a new story and I just wanna say something. If you have a PROBLEM with MY STORY, keep your opinion to yourself. I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! If you don't like it- DON'T FLIPPING READ IT. Ok. Good.

Roman obviously wasn't normal, a homeless man on the street could tell you that. Of course you didn't need one too. It's like this, the weather is chilly and seems to eat away at your bones like little birds peck away at the ground. October was always Romans favorite month; the trees danced in the wind and their leaves decided that, for a while, they were going to leave. Roman's father left. But unlike the leaves, he never came back. ran off with some woman half his age when Roman was only nine. He didn't care though because he had his mother and his sister, those were the only people he needed and if they were by his side he could survive anything.

Eventually his mother got back on her feet, she found a well paying job and took it upon herself to provide for her children who were both still so young, Roman himself barely being able to understand the situation. Any other teenage boy, if you asked them who their hero was, they would say someone famous. Like Dwayne Johnson, or Tom Brady. Maybe even one of those crack head rappers that were so big in today's modern society.

Roman wasn't like that though, if you asked him he would look you in the eyes and say his mom. Because when things got hard for her, she didn't turn to alcohol or drugs, she simply made herself stronger using her pain and sorrow as a guide and turned it into determination for something better for herself.

Tuesday decided to be unmerciful on the date of October 16th. Ripping its way in through the sliver between Roman's curtains it used its bright sunny claws to force light behind his eyelids. The feeling became unpleasant soon enough and he was forced to open his glowing yellow eyes. Iris's dull with sleep gazed around the familiar room that held everything precious to Roman in it. And the meager amount of décor did not do the room much to label it that of a teenager, much less a male. Gray walls and a fair sized bed pushed into the corner covered in navy blue blankets being the pieces that drew the most attention. If necessary next would most likely be the guitar

Long limbs stretched and a spine cracked echoing in the quite room. Roman glared at his window like the glass was the cause of all his problems. Or at least the reason he had to be awake at 6:oo in the morning. he gave up on trying to get the curtains to combust using only his powers of pure hatred towards waking up. It was obvious it wasn't going to happen, it wasn't one of his talents. Although, as he got in the shower he that that it really should be. The power to make curtains explode into flames at will could come in quite handy, he was sure of it. Or maybe that was the fog of sleepiness in his brain talking. His mother did say he always had an interesting way of thinking and dong things.

Water poured down his body while steam filled the room, creating a jungle of mist and water droplets al around him. Roman always thought it was weird how when it got too hot in the shower that breathing became slightly harder. With that thought in mind Roman stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel; wrapping the soft material around his waist and walked back into his room, on the search for something to wear to school, he despised school, he was pretty sure every high school student did.

Drawers were wrenched open as he dug through them. Eventually his hand landed on the material he was searching for; a pair of pitch black skinny jeans with a small number of chains hooked skillfully through the pockets and belt loops. Soon after followed a black shirt engraved with bright red wings on the shoulder blades. TOMs followed, and soon after his jewelry, bracelets, a few necklaces and his piercings. He flicked his eyes over to his clock; 6:2o. He had ten minutes to get to the bus stop, God knows that idiot of a driver wouldn't hold the yellow death machine for him. The bus driver seemed to posses a very distinct hatred for Roma, he didn't care what that blob of a man thought though, personally he used it to wreck havoc on the man. But a prize always comes with a penalty, and usually that came in the cruel mistress that harbored the name: detention. Roman's problem didn't start on the bus today though, instead he just glared silently at the man and shot him a smirk every time he looked backwards as Roman. No, today his problem was born in the cafeteria.


End file.
